By the Bow
by Backwards'n' Upside Down
Summary: Clint is a rather private person, unfortunately for him, his private life is spilling over into his life with the Avengers. A twist on the 'Hawkeye as Kagome's mentor' theme. A drabble series
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a while for me, so I hope every one enjoys!

A drabble series that completely disregards Hawkeye's origin story, just so you're forewarned.

Takes place very shortly after the events of the Avengers movie.

I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

0-0-0

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Natasha asked as she stepped into director Fury's presence.

"Agent Romanov," Fury greeted, staring out at the room full of his subordinates, dutifully working away. "Do you have any idea where, exactly, Agent Barton is right now?"

"On leave, sir?" Natasha answered faux-solemnly.

Fury arched one eyebrow imperiously. "Where. Exactly."

Natasha shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "With his family?"

Fury sighed and turned to look out at the panoramic view. "That's what I was afraid of."

0-0-0

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Hawkeye appraised his targets, noticing the slight deviation from the arrow in the furthest left target with a connoisseur's eye.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Clint sighed dramatically as the volley of arrows embedded themselves dead centre in the targets, putting his shots to slight shame. He glanced over his shoulder at the smirking woman standing twenty feet behind him.

"That fancy job is weakening your skills!" Kagome accused.

"Fancy job?" he repeated incredulously.

"Fancy!" she accused, "Pencil pusher! I bet you have a _cubicle_."

"I hardly think being an assassin is fancy," he retorted, more than used to her absurdness.

"Government paid jobs are fancy," she said, "and I've seen your pay cheque... there were a lot of zeroes."

Risking his life and never taking any credit for it brought in the big bucks, not that Clint particularly cared about the money. He lived in a studio apartment that could more accurately be called a nest and spent most of his spare time practising with his bow... the money just sort of collected dust in the bank. Unlike Kagome, who lived in a ridiculously opulent mansion. "And your job isn't?" he asked.

"Onii-san doesn't pay me," she shrugged carelessly. "S'not fancy."

Clint turned his gaze to take in the luxurious grounds, complete with archery range, Olympic swimming pool and helipad. "_Really_?"

"You live here too!" she reminded him, folding her arms and apparently taking umbrage at his tone.

"I drop by sometimes," he corrected, putting his bow over his shoulder and wandering out of the archery range.

Kagome's bare feet tapped frantically against the wooden floorboards as she followed after him. "So you drop by to use my archery range and then you just leave? You have no respect for your sensei."

"Maybe if you weren't three feet tall," he muttered, grinning secretly at the little growl of outrage at his jibe towards her height.

"I'm five foot four!" she retorted and then her voice became melancholy, "you'd probably remember that, if you were ever around."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Clint entered the changing rooms and put his compound bow away. He was used to the abrupt change in tone, just like he was used to the emotional blackmail; Kagome had always been a master at guilt trips.

"I'm going in the shower now," he told her, turning his head slightly to gage her emotions. She stood in the doorway of the changing room, arms folded beneath her breasts, one tiny foot tapping the ground irately. There was a pout on her face that screamed trouble.

"You'll stay for dinner, right?" she asked, her voice trembling just a little.

Clint sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Regardless of his intentions, that tone had his will crumbling like Papier Mache. "Fine," he conceded.

"Yes!" she fist pumped the air, all signs of her former melancholy chased away.

"I'm getting naked now!" he reminded her as he unbuckled his belt.

"I'm going! I'm going!" she cheered, "but I still won!"

She squealed and ducked out of the door when his trousers came sailing at her head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first little instalment.

* * *

Clint inhaled hungrily as he padded into the dining room on bare feet. The scent of udon permeated the air, reminding him of cosy childhood lunches spent under a kotatsu.

Kneeling at the table, he traced the scratches in the worn surface with his eyes. It was the same table he'd eaten at in his childhood, which was faintly surprising given Sesshoumaru's penchant for upgrading and remodelling. But this wing of the house was Kagome's; it boasted screen doors and tatami mats and was a complete twist on the rest of the European style house.

He refrained from flinching as Kagome dropped a towel onto his still-damp hair. She was one of two people who could sneak up on him and it never ceased to irk him.

"If you don't dry your hair you'll catch a cold," she hummed as she set the dishes down on the low Japanese-style table.

"Hm," he muttered, waiting until she'd taken a seat opposite him to pick up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," Kagome said happily, and they both tucked into the food she'd lovingly made. Clint was grateful that Kagome was treating him to her cooking instead of allowing the chef to cook; this way of eating was infinitely more relaxing. They ate in companionable silence for a while, but Clint was very aware that Kagome was gearing herself up to have a chat with him.

He cleared his bowl and had seconds and she waited patiently until he laid his chopsticks down to begin the interrogation.

"Someone called Fury has attempted to call you twelve times since you got back," Kagome said, staring at him intently.

Clint rubbed at his chin, wishing that he'd shaved. The fact that Kagome had checked his phone didn't surprise him; she often pried when worried. "Don't worry about it."

"And Natasha called twice," Kagome said.

This time Clint suppressed a wince. "Oh?"

"Yep," Kagome continued, "and when you didn't pick up she called me."

Great. Just great; Natasha had probably told Kagome everything. Just what he'd been trying to avoid.

"Kagome—"

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, tilting her head to one side.

He sighed. "I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Don't do that," Kagome warned, still keeping her voice soft. "Don't blame yourself. I know what it's like to have someone else in your head like that..."

"Stop it," he said harshly, "I've already had someone in my head, I don't need you head-shrinking me."

Kagome sighed a little. "So stubborn," she muttered.

He shot her a look. "I can't imagine where I got that from."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! If you have a spare moment I'd love a review. It was great reading them all from last time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

I hope everyone enjoys this; I appear to be coming down with a stomach bug so this might be the last one for a few days until I get better.

* * *

"Barton?"

Clint flinched at the sound of that particular voice and slowly turned, to find his worst nightmare staring at him curiously.

Why was Tony Stark in Japan? Why on earth was Steve with him? What on earth had he done to deserve this ridiculous coincidence?

Stark, wearing an expensive suit and dark sunglasses, advanced on Clint with his arms spread wide as if about to embrace him. Steve, dressed in casual clothes that were immaculately pressed, followed uncertainly behind.

Shifting the watermelon he held to his other arm, Clint nodded briefly at the two men, relived when the billionaire made no attempt to actually hug him.

"What are you doing in Japan?" Tony asked bemusedly.

"Shopping," Clint replied baldly, gesturing to the watermelon.

Tony's eyes lit up childishly. "Square watermelons are amazing!"

"Why are you here?" Clint grit out, not having much patience for the billionaire and his ridiculous personality.

"Business, and then I brought Captain Congeniality sightseeing," Tony offered, chucking a thumb at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and nodded at Clint.

"Good to see you."

"Right," Clint muttered, wondering how quickly he could escape this stupid situation. The only thing that could possibly make this worse would be...

"Hey, I got the pears," Kagome announced as she drew up beside him.

Clint closed his eyes; why did nothing good ever happen to him?

"Well, well, well," Stark drawled, "who is this lovely lady and where have you been hiding her?"

Kagome turned slowly to stare at Stark, then at an embarrassed-looking Steve and then back to Clint, who looked like he wanted to inflict pain.

After a few moments of staring she realised that she recognised them. "Are these the friends of yours who helped save the world?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Sort of," Clint ground out.

"Tony Stark," the billionaire wasted no time introducing himself, stealing Kagome's hand and pressing it proprietarily. His smile was debauched and Clint resisted the urge to throw the watermelon at him.

Kagome extricated her hands. "Kagome Higurashi," she replied, turning to Steve and smiling.

Steve bowed his head. "I'm Steve Rogers," he said cordially.

"We have to go now," Clint said quickly, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder and attempting to steer her away.

Kagome blinked up at him. "But don't your friends want to come over for tea?" she asked innocently.

Clint closed his eyes. The world was conspiring against him.

"That sounds perfect!" Tony cheered, clapping Clint on the shoulder.

Clint resisted the urge to murder a man in broad daylight in the middle of a crowded street; it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'd love to read them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

I hope everyone enjoys this; I'm still recovering from being ill so please excuse the shortness of this installment.

* * *

A people person at heart, Kagome had always enjoyed having guests, particularly guests as interesting as these. Kagome thought that Clint's friend Steve was very polite, the perfect houseguest, but she wasn't so sure about Tony Stark. He seemed a little... much. Almost as if Miroku had been reincarnated as a more debauched billionaire. And she hadn't thought that possible.

"You have an amazing house," Tony remarked as he cradled his tea.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, glancing at Clint, who was staring murderously into his tea cup. "But it's not mine."

"Yours?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow at Clint. "I didn't know Fury paid you so well."

"So, Fury _is_ your boss," Kagome accused, folding her arms.

Clint grunted.

Tony smirked. "Oops, did I incite a lovers tiff?"

Steve rolled his eyes and stared meditatively out of the window.

"Lovers?" Kagome gasped in shock and then she doubled over in laughter. Her shoulders shook as she held her stomach.

"We're not lovers," Clint ground out as Kagome recovered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, in that case," Tony murmured, winking at Kagome, "perhaps I could persuade you to..."

"Stop," Clint growled, his grip on his tea cup becoming dangerously tight. "There is a line that you will not cross; you do not get to flirt with her."

Tony arched a brow. "A little territorial, are we?"

"Don't push me on this one Stark," Clint said lowly.

"Yes, Stark," Natasha said as she strode calmly into the room. "You really should know better than to flirt with an assassin's mother."

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'm looking forward to your reactions!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

I really enjoyed everyone's reactions to the previous instalment, thanks!

* * *

Steve quietly began to choke on his tea whilst Tony had a minor melt-down beside him.

"Mother?!" Stark's eyes grew round as he glanced from Kagome's smiling face to Clint's irate expression and back again. "You can't be more than twenty!"

"Natasha," Clint snarled, "quit it."

Natasha poked her tongue out at him.

"Natasha!" Kagome cried out, springing up and enveloping the taller woman in a warm hug. "Such a wonderful surprise."

"You knew she was coming," Clint accused.

Kagome put a finger to her face in a 'who, me?' gesture. Clint sighed heavily as Natasha smirked at him over Kagome's head.

"Sit," Kagome implored, pouring Natasha a cup of fragrant tea.

"Wait, hold up!" Stark said, tapping his finger on the table. Quietly Steve was impressed that the billionaire had managed to last the entirety of the little byplay without interrupting. "Did you say 'mother'?"

"Did you have to tell him, of all people?" Clint asked dryly.

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe now he'll stop being so... _Stark_ around her."

"I took Clint in when he was little," Kagome answered Stark's question, "and I raised him as my child."

"And she trained him as an archer," Natasha chimed in.

Kagome shrugged one shoulder. "He was already showing propensity for archery, I just encouraged it."

"But you can't possibly be old enough," Tony insisted, frowning at the diminutive woman.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kagome answered sedately, she glanced at Steve and smiled. "And I'm not the only person in this room who is older than they look."

Steve's eyes grew large.

Clint glowered at Tony. "This doesn't leave this room, Stark. Fury cannot find out about Kagome, okay?" he turned to Steve and repeated, "Okay?"

"Sure," Steve muttered, distracted.

"How are you so young?" Tony turned on Kagome curiously. "Did you get frozen too?"

"Nope," Kagome smiled, "and don't think for one minute that I'm going to tell you my life story over afternoon tea."

"How about if I buy you dinner?" Stark cajoled.

Clint put down the teacup so he wouldn't crush it in his fist. "Over your dead body," he muttered.

Kagome smiled a little and patted the archer's shoulder. "Sorry, Mr Stark, but you really aren't my type."

* * *

A/N: I hope that you can find the time to leave me a little review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped into the foyer of one of his most beloved homes, handing his coat and briefcase to a waiting attendant. He calmly strode down the left corridor, shaking off his glamour as he went and stretching out his claws.

He enjoyed this home the most for the simple reason that it was protected. No prying eyes could get within two miles of this house; a combination of his magic and the miko's spells ensuring that it stayed that way.

It was rare that he was even in this house; his work kept him travelling and he mostly holed up in his various townhouses, but these walls were home.

"Onii-san!" Kagome greeted exuberantly as he slid open the shoji door.

He took a delicate sniff of the air before announcing, disdainfully, "Humans."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Good to see you too, Oyaji."

Kagome chuckled, collecting the discarded tea cups from earlier. "Clint had some friends over, you just missed them."

"Don't make it sound like a play-date, Kagome," Clint grumbled as she laughingly ducked from the room with the used crockery.

Sesshoumaru took a seat at the table and inspected Clint through narrowed eyes. "You are well?" he asked.

Clint fought the urge to roll his eyes, again. But he knew this was Sesshoumaru's only show of concern; you truly had to mean something to the ancient youkai for him to ask you that particular question. "Yep."

"Hn."

Kagome returned from the kitchen with four glasses and a bottle of Sesshoumaru's favourite expensive sake.

"Chef said dinner will be a while," she said, and then, proffering the sake, "Onii-san?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and Kagome poured them all a measure of sake. Sesshoumaru eyed the fourth cup.

"The spider is here?" he asked baldly.

"Natasha is just taking a shower," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru twitched his head a fraction to the right, catching the rather lethal looking knife between two clawed fingers.

"Natasha!" Kagome scolded lazily, "no knife-throwing at the dinner table."

"Technically," Natasha murmured, walking into the room barefoot and rubbing her hair dry, "we aren't eating so this isn't the dinner table, yet."

"Smartass," Clint mumbled under his breath.

"Still," Kagome demurred.

Natasha folded her limbs into a cross-legged position at Sesshoumaru's side. She held out one hand imperiously. "Can I have my knife back?"

In answer, Sesshoumaru unleashed his poison and they watched in mild fascination as the knife was reduced to a bubbling pile of goo. Watching Sesshoumaru perform that particular party favour never got old.

"Don't get that on the table," Kagome scolded.

"I liked that knife," Natasha complained.

Sesshoumaru's lips might have twitched as he lifted his sake to take another sip. But it was difficult to say. "Tomorrow we will meet in the dojo," he announced, "and you can take revenge for your paltry weapon."

Natasha's eyes glinted with challenge. Clint slapped a hand to his face.

Kagome laughed. "Has wearing suits and having meetings made you feel restless, onii-san?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Hn."

Clint sighed dramatically.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed Sesshoumaru's cameo, he's not really a main character in this, but it is fun to let him interact with Clint and Natasha. I hope everyone will take the time to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Tiptoeing through the house, clutching her glass of water, Kagome paused for a moment outside Clint's bedroom door. When he'd first come to her he'd been small and afraid; it had been months before he would sleep in his own bed.

But, when he'd moved into his own room and his own bed, Kagome would still drop in some nights to check on him. A ritual that she still found herself acting out even now that he was a grown man.

Pushing the door ajar with her foot, the dim light from the hall threw allowed her to spy on her son. She smiled as she saw Clint, sprawled out on his stomach, with his head half-buried beneath his pillows. He'd always been a restless sleeper and when he'd slept in her bed, she'd always had to avoid his sharp elbows and knees when he tossed and turned.

With a groan, Clint rolled onto his back and Kagome frowned as he began to mumble something sleepily.

"Get out," he mumbled, curling up onto his side and attempting to bury through his pillow.

For a moment, Kagome had thought he was talking to her; he really didn't like it when she did things like this – when she treated him like he was still her little boy.

But he was still sleeping.

And she wasn't the only presence in the room.

With a low noise of realisation, Kagome darted into the room and set her glass of water onto the bedside table. Kneeling on one side of the bed she leant over, pressing one glowing palm to Clint's head and the other to his heart.

Kagome winced as the room flooded with light for a split second. She got the impression of a tall, cunning man with blue eyes and then Clint jerked awake.

Rolling them, Clint brought his forearm against Kagome's neck in such a way that would probably be very uncomfortable to anyone else. Kagome grinned up at him as he blinked blearily down at her.

"Oka-san?" he mumbled.

Kagome felt her heart clench. He never called her mother any more. "Your skills are weak," she teased light-heartedly, "how could you only just have noticed me?"

Clint rolled off of her and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Were you watching me while I slept again? That's creepy, Kagome."

"Someone has to watch over you," Kagome murmured as she clambered out of the bed.

Clint lifted his arm to watch curiously as she retreated to the doorway where she paused to look back at him.

"He won't come back any more," she promised him softly and then closed the door to his room.

"Shit," he cursed into the darkness. If Kagome could sense Loki then that meant it hadn't been a dream.

When Loki had first tainted his mind; it had been all Clint could do to stop the god from finding out about his past. He'd locked his memories down deep and had been unable to throw off the control as such. This time, there was no question that Loki had found out about his family; his guard had been down.

He swore again for good measure.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Consider it a gift for Christmas. Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Clint opened his locker and threw his towel inside. His workout had been long and hard; just what he'd needed to work of the aggression dealing with Tony Stark brought. Since returning state-side, the billionaire had not stopped ribbing the archer about his 'M.I.L.F.'. Clint was at the very end of his tether.

He pulled his cell phone from the locker and frowned at the myriad of missed messages from Fury and Natasha. The first one was the only one he needed.

_Loki's escaped_

"Shit," he cursed. The phone rang in his hand and he picked up, "Barton."

"Clint," Natasha answered, "get your ass here now. Thor said Loki made a beeline for earth and we need to figure out what his target is."

Clint's knuckles were white as he gripped his phone and he sprinted from the room. In the stairwell, he hastily speed-dialled Kagome.

But she didn't pick up.

"Shit."

Clint burst out onto the street.

* * *

A/N: It's a little bit of a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! If you have a moment, I'd love to receive a review! Reviews are fuel they help me write.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Moving away from her laptop as the kettle began to whistle, Kagome didn't notice her cell phone light up as Hawkeye called her.

Pouring the hot water into the waiting teacup, Kagome sighed a little as a shiver ran down her spine. Carefully, she pulled another teacup down from the shelf before turning to face her intruder.

"Tea?" she asked, smiling politely.

Loki smiled sardonically. "Of course."

Pouring the hot water into the cup, Kagome held out the tea to the god standing in her kitchen. He was long and lean and lethal looking but she thought his horned helmet was a bit much. But then, Norse gods had always had a flair for horned accessories. Just like her gods had a penchant for the dramatic. She reappraised the god stood before her; maybe the penchant for the dramatic was a deity wide thing.

"I am Loki," he said, holding the teacup without sipping from it.

"I know who you are," Kagome said softly, taking a sip from her cup.

"And I know what you are, Kagome," he replied harshly.

Kagome chuckled softly. "You don't know me."

"Really?" Loki asked smartly, "I think I do. And that is why I am interested in..." he paused and pursed his lips, "acquiring your services."

Kagome threw back her head and laughed, hard. "Really?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

Loki's eyes narrowed but he maintained his composure. "Your gods are rather absent, content in their power and... lazy. But if you worked under me, you would never suffer from boredom again."

Unnoticed by the pair, the house phone began to ring in the next room.

"You think you know me, correct, Loki?" Kagome purred, smiling when he nodded, "then how do you think I would react?"

Loki narrowed his eyes further until they were slits. "You miss the adventure."

"That's right," Kagome admitted, shrugging one shoulder, "but I can assure you that my life is not completely dull." She delicately set her teacup down on the counter, "But what bewilders me is your audacity."

Loki almost took a step away from her, curbing the instinct at the last moment to retain his dignity. He rapidly realised that he'd made a mistake; Kagome was not one to be easily swayed.

Kagome's hair crackled with pink electricity and began to swirl around her as if caught in a silent, uncanny breeze. "Because, if you really knew anything about me, you'd know to never come into my home after what you did to my son."

Loki flinched as the untouched cup of tea in his hand imploded under the force of her holy energy.

"I'm beginning to realise that," Loki answered, gripping his sceptre tightly as her power began to sharpen its claws against his skin.

He was buffeted under the stormy anger of her power and as it built and coalesced, he realised that this might be a storm he could not weather.

Kagome's smile was eerie. "If you were beginning to realise that then you'd be running," she hissed.

Kagome's teacup exploded like a hand grenade, leaving Loki wishing he could take her advice and run. Unfortunately, his obstinate nature demanded that he not back down from a fight against a mere priestess.

Kagome's eerie smile grew wider.

Loki gulped. Wasn't it about time that Thor found him and dragged him back to Asgard?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the support guys!

I've had a few reviews demanding longer chapters and whilst I sympathise with your desire for more, it's probably not gonna happen. I'm writing them in short snippets like this so that I can put them out faster; for me chaptered fanfiction takes a lot longer to write.

I hope you enjoyed yourselves enough to leave me a little review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Thor landed lightly on the grounds of an immaculately kept mansion, his entire body pulsing with adrenaline. The air was so thick with power that he could practically taste it. What on midgard was his brother up to?

He frowned a little when he realised he was tasting someone else's power. He amended his original question.

Who on midgard had his brother pissed off?

Only years of combat training allowed him to sidestep in time as his younger brother was thrown headlong through the glass doors on the back of the property. Loki ground slowly to a stop just behind Thor, carving a Loki-sized furrow in the ground.

"Brother?" Thor asked, unable to help the amusement in his tone.

Loki's hand wrapped itself around Thor's ankle. "Help me," he gasped.

A little panicked now, Thor turned back to the hole that Loki's trajectory had punched in the house's edifice. A svelte young woman stepped delicately over the carnage and out into the garden. In a chequered summer dress and light blue cardigan, at first glance she appeared quite harmless, but Thor could see the power billowing around her frame like a cloak.

"You may take that as my answer," she said, shaking her head at Loki before smiling at Thor, "and you should monitor your brother more closely... or at least teach him some manners."

"I will, Lady Priestess," Thor said, inclining his head respectfully.

"Good," Kagome clapped her hands together and Thor let out a breath of relief when her power disappeared; sucked back into her tiny frame. "Are you heading to America now?"

Thor inclined his head. "Fury wished that I would stop by when I found my brother," he said.

"Could I hitch a lift?" Kagome asked sweetly. "My son will be worrying about me."

"Your son?"

"Clint," Kagome responded, grinning impishly as Thor's expression morphed into shock.

"You truly are powerful," he acknowledged, bending to grab Loki by the scruff. He hoisted his brother upright and slapped a pair of sealing cuffs onto his wrists before turning to Kagome.

"Shall we go, Lady Priestess?" he asked, offering her his free hand, Mjölnir dangling from his wrist by its strap.

Kagome laughed and stepped closer to the god, looping her arm around his waist securely. She grinned up at him. "You may call me Kagome."

A little pole-axed by her smile, Thor quickly took to the skies.

* * *

A/N: Here's to a great 2015!

If you have a moment, I'd love a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Director Fury frowned as Thor landed on the deck of his airship. Seeing Loki handcuffed and recalcitrant was rather pleasing, but he didn't know what to make of the small Asian woman clinging to Thor's side.

Especially when she parted from the god only to twirl in an exuberant circle with her arms spread wide. "I love flying!" she cheered.

Thor chortled. "You are welcome to fly with me at any time, little priestess."

"Thor," Fury said as he approached the trio. "I see that you apprehended Loki."

Thor shrugged and gestured to the small woman. "It was the Lady Priestess who stopped my brother."

Fury turned on her. "And you are?"

"Kagome!"

Tony Stark strode from the shadows and greeted the small woman exuberantly. Steve followed at a more subdued pace.

"Mr Stark," she replied politely and then beamed at Steve, "Hello Steve."

Fury's frown grew more severe; who on earth was this woman who knew most of the Avengers?

"Is Clint here?" Kagome asked calmly, ignoring the scowling man in the eye-patch as she cast around for her son.

As if summoned by his name, Hawkeye appeared on deck and strode over to the small woman. In a movement that could accurately be described as a swoop, he grasped her tightly to him. Kagome patted his back consolingly.

"I'm okay," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Kagome!" Natasha called out cheerfully.

And Director Fury cracked.

A ear splitting whistle rang through the air, and everyone milling around on the deck froze and turned to look at him.

"You two," Fury said, gesturing to two of his people, "take the troublemaker to his cell. Everyone else, follow me inside, where you will all explain very quickly exactly who this woman is and why so many of my best people know her on a first name basis."

Nobody moved fast enough for Fury's liking, so he thundered, "Now!"

* * *

A/N: There we go! My first chapter of 2015! I hope you guys will leave this fiction it's first reviews of 2015.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Bruce Banner watched as the team, complete with Director Fury and a woman he'd never seen before, trooped into his lab.

"Do you know this woman too?" Fury demanded, apropos of nothing.

Bruce arched one eyebrow and glanced at the small woman who was smiling at him politely. "Nope," he replied slowly, confusion creasing his brow.

Fury turned on the rest of the group. "And who is she?"

Kagome stepped forwards. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Fury treated her to a scathing look before turning back to Clint. "Barton, exactly how do you know this woman?"

This time Natasha cut in. "They train together, sir. I'd say Kagome is even maybe a better archer than Hawkeye."

Fury turned his ire on the red-head. "Do you think you can bat your eyes at me and I won't notice that you're feeding me a half-truth?"

"That's all you're going to get," Kagome replied, holding out her hand to silence Clint when he began to speak. "I helped you out today. So now you should say thank you and I'll be on my way."

"Like hell I will," Fury growled, "you are not allowed off this base until I figure out exactly who you are. Barton, go with Romanov and figure out why his brother," Fury gestured to Thor, "went to Japan when he broke out."

They both opened their mouths to argue, but he stopped them by holding out a hand and demanding, "Now!"

Kagome watched as Natasha and Clint left the room smiling reassuringly at Clint when he paused in the doorway.

"What an angry man," Kagome mused to the room-at-large as her son left, "he should really work on that."

Bruce let out a short bark of laughter and Kagome turned on him with a smile. "Hello, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Bruce," he replied, giving her a small nod. "and that is Director Fury."

Fury's eyebrow twitched as they talked around him.

"He grows on you," Tony murmured.

Kagome tilted her head to one side. "Angry name, angry man," she surmised.

"Are you done conferring?" Fury snapped, his scowl only growing darker when they didn't snap to attention like they should have. That was the problem with dealing with these people; he couldn't put the fear of god into them like he could with his agents. He sighed.

Kagome rolled her shoulders. "Anyone here that can fly me to Clint's apartment? I might as well spend some time in New York now."

"I can take you," Tony offered, waggling his eyebrows.

"Someone other than Mr Stark," Kagome pressed, smiling at Steve, "You can fly a plane, right, Steve?"

Steve looked a bit startled but he inclined his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Fury could feel his blood pressure skyrocketing. "And what on god's green earth gave you the impression that you could just walk out of here?"

Kagome smiled. "I know I can't walk out of here, Mr Fury," she teased, "that's why I'm asking for someone to fly me."

Abruptly losing any and all cool that he had managed to wrestle back after his earlier explosion, Fury snapped his fingers, summoning two shield operatives. "Throw this woman into a holding cell," he barked.

They stepped forwards but paused uncertainly as Kagome sized them up. "They're welcome to _try_ and do that," she said sweetly.

Thor stepped in front of Kagome and shook his head. "You should not treat the priestess this way," he advised.

Thor and Fury sized each other up for a long moment and Kagome sighed. She should never wish for adventure. Absently, she blamed her problem child for all of this. Why wasn't he here to defend his mother?

Patting Thor on the shoulder, she stepped around him and held out her hands as if prepared to be cuffed. "Put me in a holding cell," she sighed, "if you must."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! There won't be any more updates over the weekend (because I write on the weekends so I can release chapters on weekdays), but I'll see you guys again on Monday – I hope this satisfies you until then. I hope you'll leave me a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

"You don't look too happy to see me, Agent Barton," Loki murmured, watching Hawkeye with a half-smirk playing across his features.

Clint didn't respond. He didn't trust the cuffs that Thor had slapped on the trickster any further than he trusted the trickster himself.

"Do you really think they'll get anything out of me?" Loki asked sardonically.

Clint still didn't respond. Beside him, Natasha stared apathetically into the distance.

"But then... who says I have to tell them my secrets. Why don't I tell them about yours? About your mother, your uncle... about time travel, wish granting and immortality."

"Go ahead," Clint said, "tell Fury everything you know about my family." His smile was genuine as he stared down at the scheming god, "because as soon as you do my family will tear down your petty illusions of grandeur." His smile became feral. "You won't be so smug when Sesshoumaru puts his fist through your chest. Or maybe Kagome would just rip out your divinity, leaving you just a man begging to die."

Loki was silent.

"Seriously," Clint finished, standing and striding towards the door, Natasha following in his wake, "be my guest."

Before they could make their dramatic exit, the door opened. Kagome sauntered inside, sporting some shiny new bracelets, and flanked by two shield operatives.

"Kagome!" Clint barked.

She waved at him cheerfully with both hands, which was necessary as they were currently bound together. "Hi!"

Natasha smothered a laugh behind her hand. "Fury took a liking to you, huh?"

Kagome poked her tongue out and stepped into the sealed glass box that was a lot more like a fish bowl than a cell if you asked her.

Loki laughed, safe in his own prison. "How the mighty have fallen, priestess."

"Shut up, Loki," Natasha, Clint and Kagome chorused.

"Fury isn't going to let you out of there until you tell him everything he wants to know," Clint warned, folding his arms.

Kagome shrugged one shoulder. "I haven't been interrogated in years," she mused.

"Kagome," Clint ground out, using that tone that children reserve solely for use when their parents are embarrassing them.

She blew him a kiss, he growled, she pouted. "Well, okay, if you're that worried then I could either break out –"

"No, Kagome."

"... or you could call onii-chan."

"Another terrible idea," Clint groaned, dragging his hand over his face.

Natasha intervened. "If you guys are up for a suggestion that isn't completely insane?" she asked coyly.

Clint narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't trust that tone," he said.

Natasha smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Why ever not?"

Clint chucked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing towards Kagome. "Because I recognise it."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! It was my first day back at work today after the holidays and I am exhausted! Anyway, I hope you all liked it enough to leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Fury glared at Natasha out of his one good eye. He sat back in his chair to observe the assassin. "Excuse you?"

"It's a good compromise sir," Natasha earnestly insisted.

Fury made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat. "And why should I agree to this... _compromise_?" he demanded.

"Because technically she hasn't done anything wrong, you can't just keep her locked up in that cell," Natasha elaborated.

Fury arched a brow. "Are you telling me what I can and can't do?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm telling you that Kagome is a friend of some powerful people," Natasha said, attempting to smooth over Fury's ruffled feathers, "and that it would be wise not to start an international incident."

Fury folded his arms.

"And, she's a strong ally," Natasha wheedled.

Fury growled and Natasha suppressed a smirk. Human growling was never really that formidable after you'd experienced an irate taiyokai snarling in your face.

"I'll be keeping an eye on her," Fury warned caustically, "she'll be on a short leash."

"Of course, director."

"Now get out of here!"

Natasha slipped from the room, smug in her knowledge that she'd succeeded. Fury picked up the phone.

"I need a dossier on Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

The Avengers had gathered in Bruce's lab, as they were wont to do. Sometimes Bruce wondered what these people had against the break room.

"Kagome's our new team member?" Tony demanded, his face lighting up with childish glee. Bruce rolled his eyes, not looking up from the computer monitor.

"She's the new consultant," Clint corrected stonily.

"Called in for specific cases that need her expertise," Natasha continued.

Kagome sketched a little bow, grinning goofily. "Now I have a fancy job too," she cheered.

"Kagome," Clint groaned, rubbing his temples.

"So," Kagome ignored her son blithely, "do I have an assignment yet?"

"You do," Fury growled, storming into the room in a swirl of his leather duster, "a mandatory training session with the other field agents."

Kagome smiled wonkily. "Sounds fun!"

Fury's scowl only deepened at her words. "I brought the keys to your cuffs, but I see that they weren't needed."

Blinking innocently, Kagome could only shrug. It wasn't her fault that she'd had extensive training in the art of escape. Cuffs were child's play.

"Everyone else, get back to work," Fury grumbled, stalking from the room.

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine," Stark muttered.

Kagome stretched her arms above her head. "Time for mandatory training!" she thrilled.

"I've never seen anyone this excited for mandatory training," Steve murmured.

Kagome laughed. "After training with onii-san, this is going to be a picnic!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry you had to wait so long but I'm completely exhausted. I had a tough week at work so if you could drop me a review I'd be very grateful. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Bruce glanced up from his work as a slew of S.H.E.I.L.D. operatives filed from the training rooms. A few were nursing their ribs, some sporting black eyes and he thought he could see at least two with dislocated shoulders. From his lab, he was in prime position to watch Kagome saunter out after them, a towel draped around her shoulders and glee radiating from her pores.

Someone had loaned her some training gear, and, as the petite woman stretched her hands over her head, Bruce caught a glimpse of a nasty looking scar on her abdomen. It wasn't the only one either; her toned arms were littered with small scars. She had been engaged in a fair few knife fights, he'd wager. He still wasn't sure exactly what to make of her. She made the other guy restless and edgy in a way that was uncomfortable. And she'd certainly drawn the Avengers to her like moths to a flame.

"She seems... kinda dangerous," he remarked aloud.

Steve – who had been far away in his own daydream – stirred. "Who?"

"Kagome," Bruce expounded, "it looks like she just beat the crap out of all of those agents."

The soldier came to stand alongside Bruce, and they both watched as Kagome high-fived Clint and Natasha. She then poked her tongue out at Fury who had been watching menacingly from his office, and blew them a kiss.

"She knew we were watching," Bruce's surprise was palpable.

Steve pursed his lips. "I think she is dangerous," he conceded, "at least, I've never met anyone like her before."

Bruce chuckled wryly. "Well, we're all pretty dangerous here; she'll fit right in."

The two men watched as Fury stalked over to snarl at Kagome. The small woman squaring up to him with reckless abandon.

"A fight?" Steve predicted, shifting forwards slightly.

They watched as Kagome's expression morphed into delight. She even gave a little cheer

"No," Bruce hummed, "I don't think it's a fight."

Turning tail, Kagome took the stairs two at a time and burst into the lab. She was practically vibrating in excitement.

"Steve!" she yelled.

"Kagome," Steve greeted a little less enthusiastically, but amusement saturated his tone.

"We get to fight next!"

Steve blinked, slack jawed in shock. "Pardon?"

"We're gonna have a match," Kagome explained happily, bouncing on her toes, "Isn't that great?"

Bruce covered his mouth as he started to chuckle. Steve smiled wanly. "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

A/N: Here we go! Sorry about the wait guys but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers.

* * *

Kagome kept her hands relaxed as she and Steve circled slowly. Fighting a super soldier was something she'd never tried before and she was looking forward to it.

So were the agents watching. Slings and bruises paid testament to their wounded pride; they wanted Steve to kick her ass.

Unfortunately, judging from the apprehensive look on Steve's face, he didn't want to fight her.

"You best not pull your punches," she warned breezily. "Because I certainly won't."

Her fist snapped out and his concerned expression morphed into shock as she landed a clean punch that snapped his head to one side.

His eyes glinted and his hands balled into fists. "Consider me warned."

Kagome laughed uproariously. Finally, a little challenge.

Bruce glanced at Natasha and Clint; they were both watching the fight with a kind of detached concentration that he personally found unsettling.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked as Kagome flew through the air before regaining her feet and launching herself back at Steve.

"Bother us?" Clint asked distractedly as Kagome took Steve down onto the mat in an intricate move that seemed to knock the breath from the soldier.

"To see them going at each other like that?" Bruce asked, wincing as Steve flipped their positions, bending Kagome's arm behind her back in a supplication hold.

"Why would it?" Natasha asked, "They're both so happy."

Bruce's eyebrows rose and he quickly took stock of the two combatants. Kagome still hadn't stopped smiling, even though blood dripped from her busted lip. And Steve looked alive in a way that Bruce had never seen before.

"He's never had a friendly fight with someone who could take his strength before," Bruce mused aloud.

"And Kagome loves to play-fight," Clint added.

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. Maybe this woman would be good for the avengers, he thought. He was snapped abruptly from his musings as something hit the back of his head. He growled under his breath as Tony pushed obnoxiously past him and plonked himself between Natasha and Clint.

Finally fully distracted from the fight, Clint treated Stark to a look heavy with disdain. "Where did you get popcorn?"

Tony grinned rakishly. "Want some?" he asked, proffering the salty treat.

"There's one more thing I don't understand," Bruce said, snatching some popcorn from the childish billionaire.

"What?" Natasha asked, subtly sliding further away from Stark.

"Kagome subjugated Loki," Bruce pointed out, "Doesn't that make her stronger than Steve?"

"She's not using her magic," Natasha expounded, wincing as the cracking sound of Kagome's nose breaking echoed through the room. "Just her training."

"Who trained her to fight?" Stark asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

Clint grinned a little. "Someone you should hope you never meet."

Blithely ignoring that thinly veiled threat, Stark said, "So, who's your money on?"

"It'll be a draw," Natasha stated.

"You think so?" Bruce asked, wondering at the assassin's insight

"Steve is physically stronger than Kagome," Clint mused, "but Kagome is... more voracious than Steve. They're going to tie for sure."

They watched with quiet anticipation as the assassins' predictions proved to be accurate.

"Considering neither of them actually won," Stark remarked, "they look pretty happy."

"Kagome always enjoys a good fight," Clint rejoined.

"And apparently so does Steve," Bruce finished.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. I'd really appreciate a review if you have a moment!


End file.
